Mugen's Sister
by kimkim94
Summary: Mugen has a sister? having a seizure in the corner
1. Chapter 1

**I Do Not own SC. **

It had been about a month when the three travelers separated into their own directions, but as things turned out for them like it had in the past, their separate paths lead them right back to each other. Considering their position and that they might not meet up again, they decided to travel with each other once again and when opportunity rose, they would separate again. The group of three travelers found themselves hungry and broke once again as they took lodging in an abandoned hut for the night. The three consisted of two men and a woman, the first man was tall and scrawny, with both his ankles and wrist carrying a blue circle that symbols that he was once in prison. His gi functioned more like a jacket and his hakama is cut off at shorts-length and wears it very loosely around his legs. His wild brown hair and his red eyes like that of a wild animal, he visibly carries a sword while another is concealed in his clothing and these blue orbed earrings are worn as well. The other man was more elegant, he wears traditional hakama and gi in indigo blue patterned with a white diamond kamon made up of smaller white diamonds along with his glasses and black hair. He wears his katana and a wakizashi at his side and a buddha's rosery around his wrist.  
The woman wears a deep pink kimono with a pattern of flowers and a matching tanto. She also has brown hair and brown eyes. The three travelers were looking faint and just sat there in the silence for a while. The woman was looking at the man with wild hair, by the name of Mugen and particulary looking at his earrings. She never noticed it before, but those earrings looked like the ones a woman would wear. He noticed her glare, "What are you looking at?" The woman by the name of Fuu, tensed a bit before speaking, "I-I was just wondering, why do you wear those earrings all the time? They look like they belong to a woman." It was then Mugen's turn to tense, where the hell did this question come from? He knew why he wore them, but he wasn't about to tell them who they belonged to. "Well they did, a woman I used to know wore them." It was true, a woman did wear these earrings, but he wasn't about to tell who that woman was. Considering the woman he was talking about wasn't even a woman when he knew her. He couldn't let them know that those earrings symboled for him the reason he was who he was. But, it didn't matter anyway, the girl he used to know, was dead.  
The elegant man looked at Mugen and noticed that he looked a little distraut and was obviously thinking about something. He closed his eyes and spoke, "Who was this woman?" "Look, even if I wanted to talk about, like hell I would tell a bastard like you," responded Mugen in his usual gruff way.  
"She's dead, isn't she?" the elegant man known as Jin was pressing on Mugen once again to get a better reaction from him.  
"You shut up! It doesn't matter anyway!" yelled Mugen about to grab his sword, but stopped when he heard something coming from outside.  
It was the sound of screaming from a fairly large group of men, not to mention the sound of swords clanking, but there was something that sounded like a woosh and Mugen couldn't figure it out. He turned to his comrads, "You stay here!" He then bolted out the door to where the sounds were coming from and when he arrived, he saw a complete masacure of men and not any kind of men, they were samurai. There were at least a hundred of them and it didn't look like any of them were alive. Mugen continued to scan the area and he spoted one thing that almost made him choke, a water lily.  
"A water lily. Why would a water lily be in the center of all these dead bodies and not be covered in blood?" Jin had come up behind Mugen with Fuu following shortly behind him.  
Fuu looked around at all the damage, "There must have been quite an army to kill this many samurai." "This is not the work of an army. There would be more evidence of a struggle and we would have noticed if an army had left the area. We all heard the screams and when we arrived, no one was here. I have a feeling that there is more to this then just the killing of these samurai. All we have to go on is this lily," Jin moved forward and picked up the flower, "Mugen, do you know who might kill and leave water lilies behind?" "The hell if I know. This guy must be a pansy to leave those behind," was Mugen's tough remark, though in the back of his mind, he knew that there was more to this incident.  
It was then the sound of footsteps came to their ears and they turned to see a person with cloak covering their body and a straw hat to cover their face. The person walked up to them and spoke in a deep voice, "Excuse me, but what happened here?" "These men were killed, did you see anyone by any chance?" Jin asked the cloaked figure in his calm voice.  
The person shook their head, "Were they your comrades?" "No, they weren't," Fuu responded.  
The person's tipped their face upward to show their silver eyes as they looked at Fuu, "Young lady, have these men ever hurt you before?" Fuu was taken aback by the question. Those two may have been jerks, but they were decent guys when it came down to it, "No, they haven't." Mugen looked at the figure more closely. Not many features could be seen, but he took a good look at the person's feet. He saw evidence of the same blue rings that he had on his wrists and ankles, "Hey, you're from the RyuKyu Islands aren't you?" The figure tensed up, "Why do you ask?" Mugen then started to flaunt his smart ass smile, "I see those blue rings around your ankles. I probably can't recognize you with that getup you have, but tell me one thing. What is your name?" It was silent for a brief moment, then the figure put their hands to their side and showed their sword. Mugen saw a glint of something else under that cloak, but right now he was focused on getting his new fight started. The figure drew their sword and then spoke, "My name is Ren." Ren? No, not that Ren!' Mugen thought as the cloaked figure rushed up to him and struck with their sword as he blocked it with his own. Mugen then noticed what the glint was up close, there were other blades under that cloak and they were covered in blood. He looked into the person's eyes and saw that they were similar to his own, "Hey, you don't have a brother, do you?"  
"He's dead." the figure whispered as they pulled back their cloak, "AS YOU WILL BE!!!" And with that, four circular blades each with four sharp tips were released into the air.


	2. Chapter 2

The battle continued to rage on between Mugen and the mysterious new figure. Jin had his sword out, deflecting those spinning blades that come towards him and Fuu, so he wasn't getting involved with the fight that was commencing in front of him. What he was trying to figure out was how the mysterious figure was able to dodge those blades herself and still be able to fight Mugen at the same time. Mugen on the other hand didn't know whether to kill this woman or not. She had the exact same name as the woman whose earrings he wore. But, that was impossible, he knew that she couldn't be alive; he had been feeling guilty for her death ever since that day┘ Flashback  
"Mugen, are you sure it's safe?" asked a young girl with dark brown hair to her shoulders and silver eyes. This girl was getting on a raft made from simple logs and rope and a younger looking Mugen was helping her on.  
"Of course it is. You won't last another day on this Island. Listen, I promised I'd protect you and the only way I can do that is to get you the hell away from this Island! I'll follow you after, I don't have enough logs for another raft and that one is only strong enough for you. Don't worry, I'll come for you," Mugen said as he was about to unhook the rope holding the raft to the shore.  
"You better, Mugen! Don't let Kohza's appearance fool you, I don't trust her! Wait, one more thing," the young girl pulled out a long piece of cloth from her pack and hands it to Mugen, "I worked really hard on it." Mugen unwrapped the cloth to find what would be his favorite sword in the future. Then he saw the young girl take off her blue earrings and handed them to Mugen, "What are you doing?" She smiled, "I don't want you to die on me. I know you Mugen, you don't give a rat's ass about anyone here, but I want you to remember that I'll be waiting for you. I don't want to be separated from my big brother for too long." "Heh, don't worry about it! You just hang on and make sure no one sees you," Mugen then starts to untie the raft.  
The girl glares at him, "Mugen, I'm on a raft with no hiding places. How am I supposed to not let them see me?" "Hey! You want to get out of here or not!" Mugen then kicks off the raft and it goes out into the water.  
"Hey you!!!" came voices from far into the woods.  
Mugen turned around, "Oh shit." Mugen then heard a scream from behind him and saw that a storm was picking up and pushing his sister off the raft. She was barely hanging on, "MUGEN!!!!!!!!!!" The men had caught up to Mugen and grabbed him. Mugen was already struggling to get free and when a wave went up and knocked the raft out of sight he screamed himself, "NOOOO REN!!!" End Flashback  
Mugen had just dodged out of the way of one of those flying blades in the air. It did catch his cheek and now he was pissed off. Maybe he shouldn't be having flashbacks during a battle with a tough opponent. He took his sword and slashed it at the figures head and as they ducked it cut off their straw hat revealing their face. Mugen froze when he saw the face; it looked exactly like his younger sister.  
"Mugen, WATCH OUT!" yelled Fuu as she saw one of those blades going at Mugen's head.  
Mugen?' thought the figure as she saw her old earrings, Oh no, Mugen'  
She went up and pushed Mugen out of the way as she blocked her own blades and hurled it to the ground, but she didn't see the other one coming up from behind as it slashed her shoulder spraying her blood everywhere. Jin had finally stopped all the blades and all four were on the ground and no longer a threat. The woman fell to the ground dropping her sword.  
Jin walked up to her and checked for her vitals, "She's unconscious." Mugen pushed Jin out of the way and turned her over to see a necklace sticking out. It was a stone with the kanji for Ren' on it. It was the same necklace he made for his sister years ago, this was his sister! But, it was impossible; she died that day, didn't she? "Hey, if you don't want to do anything else for me, help me with her." "Mugen, who is she?" Fuu asked as she and Jin started helping her up.  
Mugen sighed and looked at her face, "She's my Sister okay? I thought she died years ago, but I guess not." "Let's get her out of here and we'll treat her wounds," Jin said as they all ran off with Ren's body looking for shelter once again. 


End file.
